Collapsing Bridges
by Jacky Writer
Summary: A collection of incomplete stories about the OC with any of the characters from the Transformer fandom. Some may be continued if (my) interest is high.
1. Ariel (Sunstreaker x OC x Sideswipe)

**This is the start of something great! Will it be finished? Who knows. This will be my dump of fanfictions I may never continue or finish.**

 **I wish to do this as a way to get a response or ideas from you, the readers. The main reason is because I have like 4 fanfics up and haven't updated in** ** _forever_** **. With this, I can show that I am still writing. Even if it's not the story you're hoping, I am still writing at least.**

 **It's just harder to process ideas or create one. Hopefully, you can all tell me what** ** _you_** **think will happen in these continuations.**

* * *

 **Tempest**

 **Sunny x OC x Sides**

* * *

"I heard the femmes will be arriving within the orn?"

The word had spread quickly among the mechs as they excitedly spoke to one another. The thought of the bright colored femmes with their delicate frame filled their thoughts. It wasn't like they never saw a femme since Elita and her two companions pass by regularly. However, the femme leader was spark bond with their leader; Chromia was spoken for; leaving the smallest femme, Arcee, as the only potential candidate.

So to say the mechs were excited was subtle at best.

"So what the hell are we? Expired energon?"

"You forget yourself, we're _mechs_." Tempest laughed as she continued watching the human made website. Who knew this 'Vine' can be source of great of entertainment? "Which should stay that way, by the way." She added quickly when she noticed a thoughtful look possessed her friend.

It was not like Overflow naturally cared about being seen as a femme. She was just a huge romantic softie, who wanted to be held during quiet hours. But she was also the reason why she and Tempest was locked in this position. Her friend was bullheaded and wanted to escalate up the chain of power. So they rid their delicate frame for the bulky covered armor ones for their mission. Well, Overflow did it willingly while Tempest made her thoughts vocally and physically to their supervisor.

Tempest loved her frame. Call her narcissistic, but she knew she was attractive. She had mechs at her beck and call before the war. She was not only a beautiful femme, but smart as well. But they took her frame away and drilled boring (repetitive) information into her processor. Tempest memorize the whole lesson within the cycle.

"It'd be great to see Flatstreak," Tempest smiled. "It's been orns since we've seen the other femmes."

This life also took away her friends and family. But she didn't have much to begin with, which swayed her choice in the position she was in. So now even if she sees them, she couldn't _recognize_ them. She and Overflow had a role to play till the end, which was sad. In the beginning, they had eyes watching them so they wouldn't misstep. However, ever since Tempest moved up in ranks she did not feel the burning gaze. But now with the arrival of new femmes? It will be back.

Her original plans were to join the femme rebellion lead by Elita One. It was a fact that majority, if not all, of the femmes worked under Elita One. She lead the Autobot femmes to protect Cybertron from the Decepticons. It took great deal of dedication and strength to do so, especially when the mech Autobots slowly descend to this small planet called Earth. She had looked up to the femme as her role model. She was the reason why Tempest started studying at the Autobot academy. Studying the many different subject they offer, Tempest promised herself that she will follow Elita One.

But now she couldn't even introduce herself as Tempest.

She was now Ariel, a mech.


	2. Lucid Dream

**_If you haven't noticed, most of my fanfic has OC x Twins. This was no different, but since it never introduced any bots it can be for whoever you desire. Lastly, please do not use my ideas without permission. I'm not sure, if I stated this in the previous chapter, but I'm doing it now as I upload all my incomplete work._**

* * *

 ** _Lucid Dreams_**

 ** _? x OC_**

* * *

 _A_ _ **lucid dream**_ _is any dream in which one is aware that one is dreaming._

\- Wikipedia

 _She was very much aware this was a dream. After all, robot aliens seemed too far fetch to contemplate if it's real. Their language was also foreign albeit she could understand it as if it were English. Their food was a suspicious purple liquid. It looked poisonous in her opinion, but the others enjoyed it like it was fine wine, of course, depending on where you buy it._

 _Sometimes, it wasn't liquid, the energon as they called it. Sometimes it looked square or round jelly. She saw them in little kids hand, or in the stores. She'd guess it was a sort of candy the robots ate. She never tasted it before. She didn't have the luxury to buy the food. Nevertheless, she didn't feel any hunger or fatigue. She was not affected by the common human needs or the robots needs in the dream._

 _The cities were not strange compared to daily life of humans. The inner city were bright flashing with different neon color, the urban sides were dark and grungy. Life in and out of the city were filled with poverty._

 _"Hey femme, spare us some credit!" She can only guess femme meant lady or female. Sometimes robotic children and adults alike swarmed her for money, credit. Maybe it was because of her appearance. While theirs were faded and rusted, hers still shined and not a detail out of place. However, no matter how much she declined that she had no money, they turned violent and cursed at her. It would be understandable since her appearance looked new, but it hurt to hear the string of disgust aimed at her._

 _So she tried to avoid the streets during twilight when the streets were busy. The best time to resume walking was at midnight to dawn when most citizens were asleep or at least she thinks that's what they do. There were few night owls carousing the area. Some looked through the trash, some stayed in the alleyway watching, while others stayed out of sight._

 _"Hey you!" Few times she has been stopped by towering males, which she can only guess by their voice. Some stop her in belief she was a prostitute of some sort, others were police. Some were concerned thinking she was a high class femme lost, while others thought she was a high class escort on the prowl for her next victim._

 _"Yes?" she asked cautiously. Sadly, she couldn't tell the difference between the citizens and police. The guy, again she was judging from the voice, stopped in front of her. He towered her, making her feel like a child who did wrong._

 _"You are unauthorized to continue this path. Present your designation and identification card."_

 _Designation most likely meant name or at least she hope that's what it meant. "My designation is..."_

"That sounds like an awesome dream, Juby." Terry declared. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, stealing the cookies from the tray like the thief he was. "Were any of them cute?"

"I don't know, Terry." Juby paused trying to recall the robots. Some of them were awesome looking while others looked pitiful. She wondered if she dream again, maybe, she could paint them? To brighten up their day? It was already proven that these robots felt emotion which most movies portrayed differently. Or maybe they were programmed to have human qualities? Well, it was her dream so she says they were beings on their own.

Wait. What was Terry's question again?

...

Oh yea, were any of them attractive?

Juby has been attracted to many weird things like anime characters. Some were humanoid furries, sometimes android, and hey, let's throw in some tentacle genitalia from Home stuck. She never played the game or web comic, but some of those fan arts looked extremely attractive with their bright colors and shading.

"But you're in love with Clear from that game."

"Shut up, Clear is a sweetheart and that's different." Ju grinned. Seems like the tea was slowly waking her up. "These robots actually look like robots and I can't tell the difference between them sometimes."

"Whatever Jubilee," Terry laughed before looking at his watch. "You still love a robot."

Juby looked at him with heavy suspicion. Terry has been distracted today; his eyes straying to his antique wrist watch. A family heirloom to be exact. Maybe he was seeing someone? No, can't be. Terry was popular and charismatic with everyone. He dated people all the time. Unless, of course, it was a special someone. But Terry had loose lips when it came to her; he'd had shout it to the skies to let the world know how much he adore the person.

"So Juby, remember Raven? Black hair, blue eyes, and cute smile?"

Ah, loose lips he was she wanted to giggle. Juby paused trying to recall a Raven. Did she know a Raven? Scratch that. Black hair, blue eyes; black hair, blue eyes; black hair, blu-Ohh, that girl. Anita Raven Temple. The one with the beautiful smile, eyes, and butt.

The one she made out with just 2 weeks ago.

"I might know her." She smiled feeling the guilt trickle down her insides. In her defense, she was drunk and can't remember shit. She wouldn't mind having another go with her, but Juby didn't want to have a repeat of the last drama. Anita had a slight possessive personality. What sane person fills her inbox? Or stalks her on linkedIn and Facebook?

"She asked me out yesterday night when I was helping out at the bakery."

Now isn't that suspicious? Anita knew she worked in the bakery. She knew her class schedule, all her friend's phone number, even what she ate the night before. While it's already established that the guy was attractive, charismatic, and he did well in school, but this was Anita. Just 2 days ago, she declared that if Juby didn't go out with her, she'd make her life hell. Juby may or may not have laughed in her face then proceeded to make out with Dean from her acting class.

Some may say her actions were cruel, but she liked to say she made a point. After all, when a person says no, they better fuck off.

"Ter, let me give you some advice."

Terry rose a single brow and crossed his arms. "This coming from the person, who managed to steal my ex-girlfriend?"

"You guys broke up, you were with a model so it's not called stealing."

"True."

"So I was saying before being rudely interrupted," she drawled out. "Anita is just using you, if I were you I'd stop before something shitty happens like flooding your inbox?"

"No fucking way," Terry's brow shot up. "You had a thing with her, didn't you?"

"We-We just made out a little."

"She's stalking you, isn't she?"

Juby grimace before nodding. "Yes, and I can't get her to fucking stop."

"Sucks for you, but thanks for the heads up." He sighed. His expression was tight and the smile was strain. His eyes were cold as well. Terry only looked at Juby with those eyes once. It was back when she was only 17 and met Terry's childhood best friend. Vincent Jones. He was this big college football player with a stick up his ass. It was like someone tattooed the frown on his face or something. She tried her best to warm up to the guy. She was the type to befriend everybody. However, every attempt was immediately shot down by Vincent. It was like the guy hated her. A lot. Which was strange since that was the first time she met him, or at least she believed at the time.

So she stopped trying and just be polite. It seem to work because after few weeks he was more open to her. And by open, she meant he didn't glare at her every time they met. In all she was glad of the outcome since Terry looked happier it didn't feel awkward hanging out with them.

However, Vincent was quite kind albeit a bit rough on the edges he showed all the time. He liked to act like he didn't care, but Juby was fortunate to caught him in the act playing with his nephew and nieces in the park.

 _He was a sweetheart to kids._

 _Polite to the adults._

 _And fuck-tastic smile._

 _She was freaking in love._

She felt like she was in those shoujo anime! Her heart went doki-doki whenever she met his dark brown eyes. Her cheeks and neck would get hot whenever he paid even the smallest ounce of attention to her. Just for the humor, she was close to standing by a tree and said 'Notice me senpai.' Her interaction with the male changed dramatically. And sadly, both Vincent and Terry were quite aware of the changes, but not why. At least, she hope they don't know why.

"I'm gonna go, Jubilee."

She winced at the full use of her name, but said nothing. Only stare at the older male as he walked through the front door. She flinched at the sound of the door shutting close with a resounding thump. Sighing, she looked at the unfinished treats and blew a raspberry.

Juby hated when Terry acted like a piece of shit.

"I'm done with the baking for today." she stated to the empty room. "Totally done, going to take a nap."

She looked at the kitchen and sighed. "After I clean up..."

* * *

Juby felt slither of cold shock run down her back to the tip of her toes as she slowly opened her eyes. However, the scenery wasn't exactly _Home sweet home_. It was the dream she had before which was weird. She could hear the slight whirring, as her body slowly rebooted itself awake. Her vision refocusing itself as she shifted her gaze from different corners of the room.

Once her body confirmed it was ready, she sat up and looked around. A bared room with only a table in the middle of it. Or at least she think it was, or maybe it was a bed since she was lying on top of it. However, if it was a table, maybe she was being cut open? Not exactly the type of dream she want. She understood they were aliens, but seriously? So cliche.

Right across from where she laid, there a mirror glass. It had to be a mirror glass. The light was lit up too bright and there was a mirror in front of her. So that means, she wasn't alone.

"Ah, the femme has awaken." The wall or door slid open to reveal a reveal a bot. Again, she can't tell the difference between them. Maybe this was a scientist? Or a doctor? God,they need a insignia to marker these bots. Or at least a name tag.

"What is your designation?"

Juby said nothing, simply stared at the bot with annoyance. Why couldn't she have another kind of dream? At least one she was familiar with? She prefer her other dreams where she was a ninja or maybe the one where she had powers and stayed at this school for mutants?

But nope, she was in the dream where she was a bot.

"My designation...is Jubilee."

"What is your creator's designation?"

"What is _your_ creator's designation?"

The bot paused and looked her straight in the eye. It said nothing, but she could have sworn she heard a giggle. Or laugh, who knows? It sighed and continued the tippy-tappy noise on its tablet. How odd that Apple invaded her dream or maybe it was a Samsung tablet.

"Where is your creator's coordinate?"

"How the hell should I know?" Creators were parents right? Or did they mean an actually being hammering and installing parts to make her? If it was the latter, would that mean none of them have emotions? Unless they had sentient chip installed. Thank god to Sims 3.

Instead of replying, the bot continued to type into its tablet. She tilt her helm and hummed. It was a cool looking tablet tho. Why couldn't her world create these kind? Then again this was a dream...

Maybe this was a sign to make one herself and get rich?

Nah, she couldn't beat Apple. Too many people were loyal to that company.

And she could barely remember her dreams after five minutes unless she wrote in down if she was lucky. Sadly, she was too lazy to even do just that. She preferred staying in bed wondering why the hell is she awake? But then it occurs to her after ten minutes that she needed to haul her ass and get ready for work.

"That is one cool looking tablet," she muttered. "Do you have any blueprints on how to make them?"

Of course she was joking. She was not going to remember shit, but hey, maybe she'll remember something about it to tell her friends. They all took enjoyment in hearing her weird ass dreams. Oh, she could remember like it was yesterday when she told them about it. The expressions on their face - she should have taken a picture. Damnit! Why didn't she think of it then?

Her thoughts short circuit as pain dive bomb on her. Not a specific area like her stomach when her period came - No. All of her, like from her pretty little head to her metal toes, but a hundred times worse. On another note, it's amazing how realistic the pain feels in a dream.

"Now will you talk?" the doctor/torturer asks.

"G-Go f-fuck yourself."

The bot glared at her and the pain intensify. She couldn't hold back the screams that erupted from her mouth. The pain was excruciating and blinding. She didn't even feel the spill of liquid between her legs till the doctor looked at her surprised. "You lubricated yourself."

"R-Really?" she muttered. Well, wasn't that embarrassing? Hopefully, she didn't piss herself in her sleep. She wouldn't know how to live with herself if that happened. "You know b-because with all the pain I didn't realize."

"Oh, it's painful?"

"No shit!'

He looked at her contemplating before looking at the two way mirror. She would have asked him who the hell he was looking at, but a bot walked into the room. He was tall. Like incredibly tall compared to the doctor. Now it made sense why the doors itself was ridiculously large. Ho-ly Shit. "


	3. Ariel i (Sunstreaker x OC x Sideswipe)

She was literally one of the guys, as humans call it.

She integrated herself in their loose knit community. Basically, it wasn't hard since most of the mechs were idiots at best. There are few mechs she had to watch out for like Jazz, who had a spark throbbing grin but suspicious looking optics. Prowl was more easier to deal with since anything can get him to glitch if you read his confidential files she may or may not have filch from Ratchet.

Overflow had a bit more difficult time, but considering how much of a hot head she was - she fit right in with the minibot despite her towering size. She wanted to prove herself even though Tempest warned her to keep cover and stay out of trouble. Of course, she did the opposite and got sent to the brig, but she seemingly fit in right with the guys. Unfortunately, she lowered her chances in their goals.

So it had to be her, Ariel, to rise in the ranks.

"I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!" Tempest paused in her reading as her audio picked up the sound of familiar racket. Her optics following the sight of Overflow being held back by Blaster while trying to punch Cliffjumper. Did she even want know what the frag was going?

"Isn't that your mech?"

"No," she scoffed. " That mech is no use of my attention." Just because they hang out a lot in her designated room doesn't mean they're fragging. Every time a mech asked, she immediately denied it, only to have them preposition her. This brings Overflow to her patellae when she found out, which was all the fragging time. It used to be embarrassing and still was when Overflow opens her mouth, but Tempest took it as flattery. Good to know she was good looking as a femme and mech. When she looked up, she wished she kept her vocal shut after seeing who she was talking to. Ugh, why this mech out of all the mechs in the recreational room.

"Good to see you too, Ariel." Sideswipe grinned. At least it wasn't his twin, Sunstreaker. Primus knows she couldn't stand that mech and his narcissistic attitude. Okay, so she was also narcissistic when it came to her frame even if it wasn't her real one. She took pride in her polishing and paint. And that fragger had the audacity to call it cheap and ugly. she punched his smug face plate. Sideswipe then jump-tackle her before both twins beat her up. She liked to say she was the bigger person when the situation was put to a stop by Prowl. Nope, she returned the favor after a good Earth month. She had slowly began switching her schedule until she did the supply inventory. Let's just say the golden bot lit up the rooms when the electricity was cut from the rec room. The twins were quick to point fingers at her, but with no evidence they were at a lost. They didn't stay quiet in the injustice, but when nothing was being done they retaliated and vice versa. It then became an month since she experience their pranks and Sideswipe suddenly turned nice.

This was not good news for her.


End file.
